1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to prophylactic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a condom for use by a male. Most specifically, the invention relates to a male condom having an anatomically correct shape.
2. Reference to Related Art
Condoms, when properly used, have been proven to prevent unwanted pregnancies and the communication of sexually transmitted diseases. Consequently, there are very strong incentives for their use. Condoms were originally manufactured from animal tissues. However, for reasons of health, safety and convenience, most condoms now in use are manufactured from elastomeric materials such as latex rubber, urethane polymers and the like.
Male condoms were initially economically, mass fabricated as simple, symmetrical tubular bodies of elastomeric material having a closed end and an open end. This massive scale of production allowed for very economical mass distribution to developing countries, as a form of financial and social assistance. Unfortunately, these condoms were configured to tightly fit against the penis and had very general, non-anatomical shapes, due to limitations in manufacturing latex-dipping techniques allowing only for economically mass-produced symmetrical-shaped condoms that could meet international standards for quality and safety and hence, widespread distribution in any country. While such condoms could effectively prevent disease and conception, it was found by many users that the condom""s combination of shape and tight fit effectively bound and reshaped the penis thereby limiting sensation for both partners. Specifically, as the symmetrical, anatomically non-specific condom stretches tightly over the glans penis during coitus thrusting, the nonconforming latex eliminates the natural ridge-shape of a male coronal ridge and sulcus. The cause of this stretching is due to the fact that the condom is not formed, during manufacturing, to fit exactly to the ridges and protruding aspects of the glans penis as it is joined to the shaft of the penis. Consequently, with this problem affecting pleasurable sensations during coitus, couples often were reluctant to utilize condoms as a form of protection.
In an effort to overcome these problems, a second generation of male condoms was developed. The second-generation condoms are characterized by a very loose fit for the wearer at the closed end of the condom that allows the glans penis to better retain its natural shape by not having tight, clinging latex binding or stretching over the glans penis. These looser fitting condoms generally have symmetrical, widened closed ends or have non-symmetrical shapes near the closed end, such as protruding pouches or spirals. These xe2x80x9cbaggyxe2x80x9d style condoms supposedly allow the wearer to be less subjected to changes in the coronal ridge shaping during use. Furthermore, the looser fit purportedly allow for the penis and vaginal tract to experience the frictional sensation associated with the loose latex creating folds in itself and creating friction between the partners"" skin and the latex during coitus.
However, because of the excess loose latex, these condoms have been found to produce unnatural tactile sensations for some users and distracting noise during use. Additionally, the loose fit can cause problems with the user as the condom material can bunch up from all the folds created; or more detrimentally, unexpectedly slip off the penis during use. This potential for increased condom slippage is due to the looser fit and the increased friction between the latex folds created while in contact with the vaginal walls. The slippage would also interfere or eliminate pleasurable sensation, and of course, the pregnancy and disease protection being provided by the condom.
Manufacturing techniques have now progressed to the point where a form-fitting, anatomically correct, asymmetrical condom can now be mass-produced economically to meet the quality standards of all health organizations for distribution around the world (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,308.)
In addition to these traditional types of condoms, short or abbreviated condoms have been proposed that only cover a portion of a penis. For example, the contraceptive device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,700 discloses an abbreviated type condom that includes a receiver portion that is positioned over the glans penis and is secured to the penis by straps that wrap around the penis shaft. A radially outwardly extending bead is positioned at the rear of the receiver in an effort to mimic the natural form of a male penis.
The condom shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,350 is only secured to the penis head. Specifically, an adhesive is applied on the interior of the condom to affix the condom to the penis head. Additionally, a flange lip is formed on the rear of the condom. The flange lip is integrally secured under the lip on the head of a penis and further assists the user in attaching the condom on the penis head.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,303 shows a male condom. The condom includes a bulb portion that fits over the head of a penis and a stiff, thick-walled belt that extends from the bulb portion and is securable around the shaft of the penis. The belt is stiff such that it cannot be rolled during use and so that it can prevent the passage of gas or fluids from the bulb. The front edge of the belt can be projected inwardly so that it provides a tight fit in the coronal sulcus and further prevents semen from passing back beyond the belt.
The present invention is directed to an improved male condom. The condom includes a flexible, sheath-like tubular body that is manufactured of elastomeric material. The body is configured to conformally cover a penis, has a closed end that conforms to the head of the penis (including the glans penis and corona) and an open end that is positioned over the penis shaft. An inwardly projecting ridge is positioned on the closed end, but can also be disposed on the body proximate the closed end. The ridge extends along a portion of an inner circumference of the tubular body and is configured to engage the rear of the head of the penis (including the coronal ridge and sulcus). A reservoir (or teat) for collected semen (and for ease of latex dip manufacturing processes) is positioned on the closed end of the body and, when manufactured, can project either inwardly or outwardly from the closed end.
In an alternative embodiment, the condom includes a body having a pocket. The pocket is filled with a filler material. Preferably, the filler material is a fluid (e.g., water, air or gel), but it can alternatively be a flexible material (e.g., a polymer). The pocket (or pockets) can be placed at any position along the body, but is preferably placed such that it is proximate the inwardly projecting ridge of the condom.
The condom of the present invention is anatomically configured so that it conforms and does not distort the penile shape and allows for the normal action and sensations caused by the male coronal ridge during sexual intercourse. This is accomplished by way of newly-developed manufacturing techniques in latex-dipping processes that will now allow for a mold created in the form of an actual male penis to be used for manufacturing a high-quality, safe, mass-produced condom. The biological and anthropological importance of the glans penis ridge is believed related to ease of entrance into the vaginal canal and to remove pre-existing semen from the canal as the penis is pulled back in a scraping motion out of the canal. Any improved manner in which the male penis can be left to, or retained to its closest original shape while wearing a condom is of utmost importance in creating promotion and awareness for greater condom usage in protection against AIDS, sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy. Also, the psychological reasons for maintaining the actual shape of the glans penis while wearing an anatomically correct condom during sexual relations are myriad, as visual, physical and mental stimulation play large parts in providing incentives to wear condoms. The condom also affords the user the benefit of contraception and protection from disease, while preserving and in some instances enhancing the normal shape, function and sensation of the penis. As such, the condom does not interfere with function or sensation for either of the partners, and avoids the disincentives that have heretofore inhibited the responsible use of condoms.